A Miscast Spell: Oneshot
by Semper Tardius
Summary: This is a corrected version of A Miscast Spell, and all of the content is in one chapter now.


**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

The demon straightened his outfit out on the bed, excitement fluttering deep within his stomach at the thought of being able to wear the crimson clothes. He pulled off his dressing robe, getting ready to change. Someone knocked on the door.

"Are you getting ready, young master?"

"Yes," the young demon replied, though his nerves made his voice quaver slightly. He reached out to grab his clothes so he could let the servant in. "Hold on just a minute!"

The moment his fingers touched the soft material, electricity crawled across his skin. He dropped the cloth, eyes wide first in surprise, then fear. He gave a cry of alarm as he felt his world yanked out right beneath his feet.

"Young master?!" The demon felt pain all over his body. Just as the door opened, he vanished in a flash of white light.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

Chaoji opened the thick volume, squinting in order to read the fine print. His lips moved as he read off the necessary supplies and instructions. He was sixteen years old, and he had decided it was the perfect age for him to summon a familiar. He belonged to a prestigious family of summoners, the grandson of Lady Anita. Having a familiar would not only bring honor, but it would also give him a greater amount of power.

Chaoji pricked his finger to allow a few drops to fall in a bowl filled with red paint. He stirred it carefully with a brush, then added powder to it. Once the mixture became complete, Chaoji used it to draw a pentagram on the floor. He lit a few candles and placed them at each point of the star. Then the teenager picked up the book, licking his lips nervously. He made sure he stood two feet from the pentagram; then he began to recite the summoning spell.

"I, Chaoji of L-Lady Anita's gifted clan, summon a demon to my side. I c-call b-by name: _The White Devil, The Immortal Joker, He Who Defies Fate Itself_. By my blood he is bound in flesh and cast into servitude." Chaoji felt a bead of sweat run down his face as power drew itself out of his body. He reveled in triumph, however, as a black figure formed in the center of the star. "I name thee, Allen Walker of the Noah Clan!"

A brilliant white light flashed, blasting Chaoji back with an invisible force. He collided into a wall roughly. Dazed, the teenager blinked as the light faded. He gaped at the figure lying naked at the heart of the pentagram. A form as white as snow and as delicate as sheets of ice.

"It worked," Chaoji breathed. Hysteric laughter bubbled out briefly. "It really worked!"

He froze as the demon stirred, moving a little bit. Chaoji's breath caught when he saw beautiful silver eyes in an equally ethereal face. He wondered how such a childlike face looked so mature. It made the teenager feel a little guilty, seeing a fresh seal mar that beautiful face, just over the demon's left eye. But even with that single scarring, Chaoji felt his heart beating erratically in his chest. It didn't matter that this demon probably outlived him by at least a century, or that they were different species. Chaoji knew he wanted the demon before him.

The demon pushed himself up on shaky arms. He sat up, silver eyes landing on the teenaged summoner.

"You are my master," the boy said slowly. Chaoji nodded emphatically. The white haired demon's gaze wandered around. "Then can you tell me where I am?"

"You're at my family's estate," Chaoji explained proudly. "I summoned you!"

"Can you tell me my name?"

The teenager's mouth opened. "You— don't tell me you can't remember it?"

The demon shook his head. "I can't remember anything, not even my name, or anyone's face."

Chaoji swallowed down the sickness that rose up in his throat.

"You must remember something," he insisted. The young demon's eyes glazed over slightly as he thought about it.

"I do remember something," he finally replied. "I remember the taste of soba."

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Love at First Sight**

 _Four years later_

The young demon allowed his summoner to hold his hand, wondering why the human felt so warm compared to him. They walked side by side with an amicable atmosphere about them. Chaoji smiled down at the one he claimed as his boyfriend, a small amount of worry illuminating his eyes.

"You're being awfully quiet," he observed. Allen flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me; I am simply lost in my thoughts. I feel like I am forgetting something," he mused. Chaoji's expression became thoughtful.

"It _is_ almost Christmas. You're always distant during this time of year," Chaoji murmured. He stopped abruptly, tugging Allen towards him. The young demon blushed when his summoner leaned forward, down towards him. Silver eyes snapped shut, waiting for the kiss about to be bestowed upon him. Warm lips pressed against his in a chaste smooch. Allen flinched at the initial contact.

A gust of wind whipped past the kissing couple, catching Allen's scarf. The young demon pulled away with a gasp. He looked to where the cloth had blown. He apologized to Chaoji, then chased after it.

The bright green scarf danced in the wind, flittering between the trees. Allen dimly became aware of the fact he was no longer in sight of his boyfriend. But that stray thought disappeared as soon as he found a stranger standing in the middle of the trees. Allen slowed, heart beginning to pound heavily in his chest. Long hair blew in the wintry wind, and the demon found this strange man's silhouette to be impossibly inviting. He wished to go to this person, tug on that uniform playfully, touch him; _simply bask in a familiar presence…_

The green cloth blew into the man's face. Allen watched in surprise as the man recoiled, swearing.

"What the fuck?" a rough voice growled, snatching the offending piece from his face. His scowl deepened. "Where did this even come from?"

Allen couldn't help it. He chuckled.

The long haired man whipped around. Allen's smile widened when he saw the man's face. Though scowling heavily, he found it incredibly handsome. He loved that visage.

The stranger's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Moyashi?" he breathed. Allen frowned, irritation filling him for a brief moment.

"Moyashi?" he repeated. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that means."

The demon pointed to the forgotten scarf in the man's hands. "May I have my scarf please?"

The Asian man wordlessly stepped closer to Allen, handing it over with stuttering motions, as if there was something else he wanted to do in place of that action. His solemn eyes didn't leave the young demon's face as Allen smiled, wrapping his scarf about the neck once more.

"Thank you, sir."

"Kanda," the man replied automatically.

"Kanda…" Allen tried the name on his tongue. It felt natural for him to say. Too natural. "Do I know you?"

Kanda's expression didn't change, but his motions did. Instead of stiff movements, he fluidly reached out to the demon. He tied the scarf around Allen's neck more securely.

"Hold onto your scarf more securely, beansprout. Even morons like you get sick."

The demon flushed angrily, too stunned to do much beyond spluttering as the stranger brushed past him with a chuckle. When Allen found his voice again, he whirled around to face the retreating back.

"I'm not a beansprout!" he shouted. A sense of déjà vu washed over him. Allen shivered. "Are you sure I don't know you…?"

The stranger either didn't hear or he ignored the question entirely. It left Allen feeling disconcerted. Perhaps this Kanda held the keys to his memories.

"Beansprout," Allen whispered to himself. "Is that Moyashi?"

Sadness filled Allen, overwhelming him.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Spell of Destruction**

Allen longingly watched the snow forming drifts outside his window. Masao, Chaoji's cousin, sat next to the white haired demon.

"You look sad," he observed bluntly. "I thought Chaoji was kidding about your melancholy growing worse than usual."

When Allen said nothing, Masao peeked out the window. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure," the demon replied. "Perhaps I forgot what it is that I always seem to wait for."

Masao made a noncommittal noise. He studied Allen, whose attention remained focused on the winter wonderland outside.

"Do you not hate Chaoji?" Masao asked. "Because of him, you've lost your memories, your freedom; hell, your _entire life_. Don't you think it's strange that you're dating him?"

Allen's lips flickered into the ghost of a smile.

"Chaoji isn't unkind. He often tries to make up for the mistakes he commits. I admire that trait very much. Besides," Allen added. "He's my summoner. It's my job to carry out his wishes."

"Do you like my cousin, Allen? Could you ever love him?"

Allen's sad smile did not change.

"Who knows?"

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

Allen's hand passed over Chaoji's desk, pausing over one spell out of the fifty scattered there, in particular. _The Spell of Destruction._

"Chaoji, why do you have this spell?" he asked his boyfriend. "It is a dark, violent spell that carries a heavy price. You don't intend to use it, do you?"

"I want to prove that I can be strong," Chaoji explained, scratching his head," and that this power is not wasted on me."

Allen's gaze softened. He moved forward to touch Chaoji's chin in a friendly manner meant to make their eyes meet.

"Power is never a gift, or a privilege. Some people might be born with it, and they must work hard to develop that skill. They must wield it wisely so that they can protect others. You have nothing to prove, so don't mistake power for strength. A great man shows strength by doing what is right." Allen gestured to the spell without looking away. "There should never be a reason to use this spell. And if a worthy need arises before you are ready to use it—then _that_ is an even bigger waste of power."

The summoner saw the truth in Allen's eyes. He buried his face in Allen's chest suddenly, arms wrapping around a thin waist. He gave a loud groan. "You're right. What would I do without you?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Chaoji, there are people from the Black Order visiting. They would like to speak with you," Kie, another of Chaoji's cousins, announced through the door. Allen frowned.

"The Black Order?"

"They are the police of the supernatural world, specifically for demons, spellcasters, ghosts, and summoners." Chaoji eyed the door worriedly, though he looked as confused as Allen felt. "I hope I'm not in trouble…"

"Well, what you be in trouble for?"Allen asked. His boyfriend merely gave the white haired demon a pointed look. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. I'm not exactly sure how they will act towards you. Try not to come into the room, if at all possible."

The summoner slid his hand into Allen's, accepting the silence as a form of promise.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

"I hope you have adequate reasons for disturbing my peace," the Millennium Earl told Mimi, his voice dangerous and threatening. The maid bowed respectfully.

"Of course, Earl. Lady Lulubell sent me here to inform you about a letter we received from the Order. General Kanda Yuu has discovered the approximate location of your grandson. His people are now searching for him as we speak, and they were told to relay any information to you."

The Earl did not react immediately. He slowly straightened, eyes sparking to life. "You're telling me that Kanda Yuu met Allen and didn't even think to bring him back to us?"

"He explained that, sir. Your grandson didn't recognize him, so the General did not want to make Master Allen feel frightened."  
The Earl's eyes narrowed. Only one thing could cause amnesia in a demon: magic. The most like scenario was that someone had bound Allen to themselves, making him their familiar. The idea sat heavily in the Earl's mind. He didn't like that notion; he never wanted to see his family enslaved by mere _humans_.

"The moment you hear news about Allen, you report directly to me. I want to retrieve Allen as soon as possible."

Mimi bowed again. "As you wish, Earl."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Black Order**

"Hello. My name is Komui Lee. I am the leader of the Black Order's Asian Branch." Chaoji shook the offered hand. The Chinese man, when he withdrew his hand to gesture at the pretty girl by side, gained a rather frightening demeanor. "This is my sister, Lenalee. She is off limits to boys, so don't even touch her."

Chaoji felt a bead of sweat run down his temple. Nevertheless he focused his attention on her. That's when he realized something. "You two don't look alike."

"I'm an Exorcist," she explained. "My father was a quarter demon and Komui's was human. We share the same mother."

"Half-siblings," Chaoji supplied. He started out of his wonder, gesturing wildly to the chairs and the couch. "I've forgotten my manners! Please, take a seat."

They did, settling comfortably while Chaoji sat across from them.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked in as pleasant a manner as he could manage.

"The Black Order often looks for new recruits. We have several open fields. For example, most of our people go into the science division, public relations, field researchers, and so on," began Komui. "However it is rare for us to find people who meet the requirements of becoming an Exorcist."

Chaoji raised an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Chaoji Han, we believe that you may have the potential of becoming an Exorcist," Lenalee answered, looking as gentle and friendly as she could. The emotion did not reach her eyes.

"How do you know I meet these requirements?" Chaoji asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"The Association of Spellcasters and Summoners requires its members to give a blood sample at regular intervals, in case the need to identify someone comes along. According to a policy, they allow us to test the samples for possible candidates for Exorcists. Yours came back positive for demon heritage." Komui allowed time for that statement to sink in. Chaoji wasn't surprised; the Lady Anita infamously consorted with several demons. At least one of her descendants was bound to be of mixed blood. "We also used the sample to test your compatibility with Innocence. You meet every qualification."

The two members of the Black Order watched as he struggled to accept everything they had told him. After a few minutes the girl shifted impatiently.

"Will you accept this?" Lenalee wanted to know.

"I-I'm going to need time—" The sound of someone opening the door interrupted him. The three inhabitants of the room turned to look at the white-haired intruder. "Allen?!"

The young demon froze. He chuckled nervously.

"Uhm, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "Wrong room!"

Allen slammed the door shut, leaving two very shocked guests, and one doomed host.

"That was a snow demon," Komui said numbly. "We just saw a snow demon."

"Did you summon him?" Lenalee asked incredulously. "The seal over his eye is so dark!"

Chaoji sighed, running a hand through his hair. His stomach sunk as he realized his secret had been exposed.

"Yes, I summoned him. But I misjudged his power compared to mine and screwed up. Allen doesn't remember anything prior to becoming my familiar," Chaoji explained. He cringed. "He...I don't think we should be talking about someone who is not present at the moment."

Komui shared a quick look with his sister, one that went unnoticed by their host. But he then gave Chaoji an apologetic bow.

"Forgive us; we do not often see snow demons. Especially ones that are bound to humans." The older man straightened. "Though how does he remember his name?"

Chaoji rolled his eyes.

"Obviously I had to know his name in order to summon him," he replied shortly.

"Indeed," said Lenalee with a neutral expression. She took her brother's arm, plastering a smile onto her face. "Thank you for your hospitality. Unfortunately we have business with our old friend Adam, don't we?"

Komui nodded grimly. "Quite so."

Chaoji rose up, thanking them for the offer to join the Order. He did not notice their calculating glimmer or their suspicious gazes as he led them out of his home.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Restless Spirit**

Mahoja took Chaoji to the side after the Black Order left. Her strong grip cut off the circulation in his arm.

"Did they see Allen?" she demanded angrily. Chaoji glared at her.

"Yes. They didn't recognize him," he snapped. "Why are you so mad?"

"Allen is akin to nobility. The Black Order's job is to ensure that peace is kept between all of the races. They'll think we stole him away and used him for our own whims," she told him with hard eyes.

We did not do that!" Chaoji argued. "Besides, Allen is happy here. Surely they wouldn't take him away if he doesn't want to be taken away."

Mahoja twisted Chaoji's arm so that she had his undivided attention.

" _Is_ he happy?" she asked him. The young man averted his gaze, unable to give her a completely truthful answer. He couldn't exactly tell her that he sometimes pondered that very question himself. Mahoja's eyes narrowed. She let him go. "Beware Chaoji. One day he _will leave us_."

She shoved him away from her.

"Now go think things through, especially whether or not you wish to become an Exorcist."

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _In Chaoji's Room_

The next morning, Allen remained by his boyfriend's side. He noticed Chaoji's solemn air and did his best to comfort the young man. Mainly by allowing the summoner to hold him while they lay on the warm bed.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" the snow demon asked softly. Chaoji's arms tightened possessively around Allen's waist.

"I fear that you might leave me one day," the young man confessed. He tilted his head up to look into Allen's face. "If given the chance, would you go? Do you hate being here with me?"

The young demon's eyes, though warm, danced with a complex mix of emotions. He began to stroke Chaoji's head as one would do for a friend, or a child. "I don't mind being here with you; I even enjoy living here. But I must admit...there is something that I feel I must search for. I feel that there is something missing, making me incomplete."

Chaoji's eyes fluttered shut. He understood what Allen was not saying. "I see…"

"Are you angry?" Allen asked softly. The young man sat up. He peered into the pale face, cupping the snow white face. He felt more disappointed than angry. But then—

"How can I be angry at someone with the face of an angel?" he pondered. Chaoji leaned forward, causing silver eyes to fall slightly. The young man pressed his mouth against Allen's in a warm kiss. Allen squeezed his eyes shut. He panicked when a wet tongue slid past his lips. The demon made a small noise of surprise, cringing when Chaoji dove deeper into his mouth. Allen gave a hum of complaint and discomfort, which was promptly ignored. He tried to pull away.

"Cha-oji," he managed while pushing at the summoner's chest. "Stop!"

Chaoji groaned, but rested his head against Allen's after breaking the kiss. He panted slightly. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Allen tried to smile, but his heart still pounded erratically. He could still feel the alarm from a moment ago. His smile slipped.

There was an urgent knock on the door, which the two inhabitants were beginning to suspect would develop into a daily occurrence.

"What is it?" Chaoji demanded impatiently. He hated his time with Allen being interrupted.

"You need to come downstairs immediately. There's a man here to see you." Allen frowned, looking to Chaoji for answers. The latter rose up, just as confused.

"Give me a moment," the summoner called back. He brushed his lips against a snow-white cheek.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _The Parlor_

Chaoji found a rotund man waiting for him in the parlor, Mahoja seated across from him at the small, square table. She wore a grim expression.

Swallowing, the summoner found his voice. "You called for me?"

"Yes. I am the Millennium Earl; I wanted to inform you of my intentions to collect my grandson," the rotund man explained in a pleasant voice. Chaoji's jaw clenched. His mouth went as dry as bone and what little voice he had just gathered withered away. Mahoja turned to her nephew.

"Three members of the Black Order have identified Allen," she explained softly. "They in turn informed the Earl about his location."

Chaoji frowned. "So they support you then? I thought they only meant to keep the peace."

"While that is true, we also have a treaty we wanted to legalize," the Earl replied. He maintained a (surprisingly) friendly smile. "A treaty that would have been sanctified by my grandson's marriage to one of the Order's Generals."

Chaoji did not exactly expect that answer. But he quickly recovered and glared at the Earl despite his aunt's warnings.

"So you just arranged a marriage?" he demanded. "Shouldn't Allen get a choice in this?"

The Earl chuckled.

"He did agree to it in the past. But since you show such concern for my grandson…" The Earl spread his hands a part in a gesture of indifference. "Then why do we not ask him once more? I understand your concern, for the members of the Black Order explained his situation to me."

Chaoji shuddered as his house's guest suddenly became serious. He wondered how this person could truly be a blood relative of Allen. They looked nothing alike.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Departure**

"The choice is mine?" Allen asked. He eyed the large man curiously, taking note of Chaoji's discomfort.

"I know you don't carry your memory. To you, I am merely a stranger; that is just how our situation is right now." The Earl watched his grandson carefully, noticing how often silver eyes darted towards the window. He saw the longing in the young demon's eyes, constantly present. "Perhaps you are content here, but you search for your past, do you not? Isn't that why you look towards the window?"

Allen's eyebrows drew together. "Do I search for my past?" he wondered. He hummed thoughtfully. "I love to watch the snow, but for some reason it makes me feel sad."

The Earl sighed. "This time of year represented many things to you. But the snow…you once told me that the snow reminded you of your fiancé."

"My fiancé? I have a fiancé?" Allen asked. The Earl nodded. "Did I love him?"

"You always looked happy with him. Or irritated," the Earl answered. "You two always argued, or sometimes you two even sparred. But at the end of the day, I believed you loved him just as much as he loves you. Even to this day, he still loves you…"

Allen pondered the question of whether or not he should go with the Earl. If he went, he would leave behind Chaoji and the others. And if he stayed…

"Did this fiancé of mine look for me?" he whispered.

"Of course he did. We all did. Road, Tyki, the twins, Sheryl, Lulubell." Each name sounded familiar to Allen, but he couldn't quite imagine the owners' faces. "Even your father searched for you."

The demon's head jerked around in surprise—he didn't know where this excitement came from or why the words spilled out. "Even my father looked for me?"

 _Who is my father?_

"Especially your father. Allen, you mean everything to us.' The Earl grabbed Allen's hands, making Chaoji's eyes narrow. "Please return home with me."

Allen didn't know what to say. Logic said to ignore this old demon; he could be lying about everything. And he would likely be forced to marry that person he was supposedly engaged to. Allen didn't want that, and he felt content by Chaoji's side.

Allen's gaze wandered over to the summoner. Dark eyes begged him not to leave, and the large heart within the demon's chest implored him to stay for that man. Allen wouldn't mind staying with him, but…he would regret never knowing why he looked towards the snow fallen hills as if he would see some answer to his past. He still longed for something these people couldn't give him.

Allen looked to the Earl once more.

"I'll go with you."

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _With Chaoji_

Chaoji watched Allen clamber into the carriage, then watched as it was drawn away by the Earl's white horses. Mahoja stood by him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you understand now why I said that your relationship with that boy was doomed?" she asked. Chaoji ground his teeth together. "Because Allen is like snow: mortal hands cannot touch snow, for our hands turn it into water and it no longer exists. You would have to trade your very soul in order to touch Allen without destroying him."

Chaoji's mouth flattened out. "Then I'll become an Exorcist and win him back."

"Chaoji," Mahoja protested. He glared at her.

"I'm not going to simply let him go! I love him!" Chaoji roared. He cast a scowl at the carriage—now long gone. "I won't let that General have him. I promise you that."

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _The Earl's Carriage_

 _He cuddled against the strong back of someone. He could smell hot broth, and body heat radiating against his chest. A pair of lips captured his in a firm, confident kiss._

Allen smiled.

"Allen," murmured a low voice. Someone shook the young demon's shoulder. "Allen, wake up."

The young demon's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked, surprised to see the Earl staring into his face worriedly. A gloved hand cupped his cheek.

"Adam?" Allen asked sleepily. The older demon smiled warmly.

"Yes, that's right. I suppose you're feeling well if you remembered my name without telling it to you."

The carriage shook at that moment, startling Allen. He frowned, sitting up in confusion. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes. We're just outside the mansion. Would you like to see?"

The Earl gestured to a curtain. Allen leaned forward curiously, pushing it open perhaps an inch wide. Brilliant white light flooded into his eyes, the snow's reflection of the sun.

He saw the mansion in the distance, an odd combination of a castle and barrack-like building. One tower stood taller than the rest, a bell attached to it.

Allen smiled. He recognized this place; it made him excited.

" _Home_ ," he whispered. He didn't know how he knew. He simply did. He was coming home.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Meet Your Family**

Allen followed the Earl into the mansion. He had not been allowed to carry his bag in, for the Earl insisted that the servants, Akuma level demons, do all the work. The young demon accepted this and contented himself with looking around the Earl's home. Allen realized it felt nostalgic; he felt comfortable wandering around in a home he recognized, yet didn't recognize at the same time.

"What did this place mean to me?" he asked. Adam glanced at his grandson. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain Allen's past.

"You are a part of a demon clan called the Noahs," he replied softly. "The land our home is built on is our place of birth. When your father brought you, this became your home."

Allen frowned. "If I was not born here, then where?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to that. Your mother went missing for centuries. I didn't even know of your existence until your father brought you here."

The white haired demon processed that information. He would have to ask his father, then. Although he sensed that his mother had been the Noah, not his father. "Was my mother your daughter?"

"Yes. She was." Adam patted Allen's hand. "But she died long ago..."

They continued to walk through the halls of the mansion. Finally the Earl stopped before a large door. He smiled down at his grandson.

"Meet your family, Allen," he whispered, and pushed it open. Allen swallowed down his nerves. He passed over the threshold. The young demon was bombarded by the sounds of gunshots and shouting. But he smiled as he saw the faces of his family. Or rather the crosses on their foreheads and their dark skin.

The room went silent as they caught sight of Adam and his grandson. One by one the members of the Noah family gathered around the duo.

"Do you remember us?" asked a small girl. Allen tried to smile at her. Much to his surprise it didn't work. Instead, tears flowed down his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you," he said honestly. The girl looked sad, thought she reached out to brush away the wetness on Allen's face with an impossibly gentle touch. "I think I know you though. It feels like I do."

Another member's hand settled onto his shoulder. Soon Allen found himself in a large, family-shared embraced.

"That's all right. You're safe now, and that's all we care about."

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _A Week Later; the Parlor_

"What's on your mind?" Tyki asked. He shuffled the deck of cards in his hand.

Allen practically glowed. "It's strange how happy I feel here! It feels so much better than Chaoji's house."

"Chaoji is the name of that summoner," Tyki guessed. Allen saw the sadistic grin growing on his uncle's face.

"Please don't blame Chaoji, Uncle. He made a mistake; what's done is done." Allen brightened. "Besides, he treated me with great kindness."

Tyki didn't agree with his nephew's dismissal of the summoner, however he wisely changed the topic as he dealt out the cards.

"You seem too happy. Something else is causing you to glow so much."Allen blushed, ashamed to have been read so easily. This shouldn't come as a surprise though. Tyki was his uncle and understood him very well. Even with the amnesia.

"I'm looking forward to getting married to my fiancé," Allen explained. Over the past few days, he had began to converse and interact with his family more. It came naturally, as though he knew what to do; he just didn't remember anything from the past. He supposed the talks he shared with his grandfather stirred up a similar occurrence, since they revolved around his marriage and his fiancé. Excitement blossomed for almost no reason. "Is it strange to be excited about marrying someone I don't even know?"

Tyki paused in his action, looking at Allen carefully. "No."

"It isn't?"

"No," he assured the young demon. "You may not remember him, but you knew him very well. You loved him. Just as that carried on to us, your family, it will carry on to him. After all, the heart of a demon never forgets."

Allen met his uncle's gaze. "Did I love him a lot?"

"That is something I think you need to discover on your own," the Noah replied. He put on a serious face. "Just know this: I will never fully approve of someone marrying my nephew."

Allen laughed at this declaration.

"Even if he treats me well and I love him?" he teased. Tyki nodded gravely.

"Even then."

The smile faded. "My fiancé...is he a good man?"

"Does the Order carry good men?" Tyki muttered. He saw Allen's confusion and swallowed down any more snarky remarks. "He is good enough to receive the Earl's approval, though I've never met your General before."

 _My General?_ Allen wondered. He couldn't help but fantasize what his fiancé looked like.

He imagined someone who looked Asian, Japanese specifically, with dark eyes that burned with great intensity. Long black hair tied back in a ponytail, the strands silken in his hands. He imagined this person had calluses on his hands from hard work.

Allen frowned. He was imagining that man, _Kanda_ , as his fiancé. That wouldn't do him any good. He would probably never meet Kanda again, let alone marry him.

Allen sighed in irritation, casting away the image. He _wished_ that his fiancé would be Kanda. Even if he had only met the man for a moment, he had felt a connection between them.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Are you insane?**

"Are you certain Allen?"Adam asked his grandson, voice filled with concern. The white-haired demon nodded emphatically. His silver eyes were filled with the same confidence and stubbornness Adam was reluctant to remember.

"I do not need to meet my fiancé," he assured his grandfather. "Even if I cannot remember his face, or recall how we used to act together, I would still marry him. It can bring peace and save lives because it makes a truce between us and the Order, right?"

The Earl shook his head. "You are still the same Allen; always thinking of others. You possess a kind soul."

Allen laughed at his grandfather's words, the sound as pleasant as tiny bells. "I think you are too biased, grandfather."

The door suddenly rattled in its frame. Both demons straightened in their chairs, surprised by the disturbance. Allen and Adam heard a small commotion in the hallway. It took a moment, but soon the noise died down and someone knocked against the door.

"You may come in," the Earl announced, quickly glancing at Allen.

The door swung wide open and two cloaked figures marched right in.

"We saw no sign of him in Germany, Father," one began. He sounded young and stood shorter than his companion. The taller of the two caught sight of Allen and stopped the speaker with a touch of his hand. "What is i—Allen?"

The young man nodded; unaware of his growing excitement as the two slipped the hoods off of their heads. Almost instantly names sprung to his mind when he saw their faces.

"Neah! Mana!" Allen exclaimed. He launched himself into their open arms. Tears misted his eyes as warmth engulfed him.

"Allen, you're here, you're really here!" One of them—Mana—sniffed the young demon's hair. He was relieved to find the scent belonging 100% to Allen.

"Where have you been?" Neah demanded, looking down at the head full of white hair. He sounded angry, relieved, and confused all at once.

"Neah, there's one problem." The Earl gently rose from his seat. Allen lifted his head up at that moment.

"I was summoned by a human," he explained. His expression twisted regretfully. "Something went wrong…I no longer have my memories."

The young brother shook his head, not believing what Allen said. "No, that can't be. You _recognized_ us."

Allen's eyes became pained, as did his grandfather's expression.

"Sometimes names come to mind," he said softly, almost apologetically. "Or perhaps it is instinct to run towards you. I often act and say things without thinking. Do you understand?"

"No, we don't," Mana replied. He pulled the young demon towards his chest. "How could we ever understand what it is like to forget the things you have forgotten?"

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _Sometime later_

Once all were seated and drinking tea served by the Akuma, Neah spoke up again.

"Does the marriage proposal still stand?" he asked. Adam nodded.

"Allen agreed to it before he came here."

Mana's head whipped around. "Allen, are you insane? You don't even know who you are marrying!"

"I trust my family not to marry me off to a pervert or a psychopath," the demon replied honestly. "Besides, my heart tells me that this is right. And that this is something I want to do as well."

Neah snorted. He wasn't surprised by the answer.

"What does the General have to say to this?" Neah asked his father.

"He supports Allen no matter his decision," the Earl replied. "Tomorrow we will tell him about Allen's choice, then we will plan the wedding."

Before anyone could speak, the young demon's voice rose up.

"May I know his name?" Allen asked somewhat nervously. "I want to at least write him a letter. For an apology, I mean."

Adam looked amused. "Of course. His name is General Kanda Yuu."

Allen's face went blank.

"Kanda Yuu," he repeated, a name that formed so easily on his tongue, that tasted so familiar. It also brought to mind that handsome stranger who caught his scarf. "That is really my fiancé's name?"

"Yes, that is his name," Adam confirmed. He was surprised to see Allen looking so…confused. "Why, what is wrong?"

"I-I think I met him," the young demon stammered with a blush. "I was chasing after my scarf because it blew away, and it hit him in the face."

Suddenly Allen scowled. "He called me 'moyashi' and 'beansprout'."

Neah coughed, while Mana laughed at him.

"He always calls you that. It's his name for you," Mana explained warmly. Pink lit Allen's cheeks.

"It annoys me," he muttered. Neah coughed a couple of times, a laugh slipping out from his lips.

"Yeah, you didn't like being called that then either." Neah smiled at Allen. "Do you still hate soba? Because that is his favorite food. He doesn't eat anything else except for that."

Snow-white eyebrows drew close together, contemplating his uncle's words. He could vaguely remember something about soba. But it felt so distant in his memory now. That memory felt warm, gentle. It filled his heart with love and promise and comfort. Allen smiled.

Ah yes, that was it. The taste of soba. Not as if he were eating the food, but tasting it from the mouth of someone who had eaten it. Someone who held him tightly, promising to never let go. No matter how many fights and arguments they got into.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hope**

Chaoji stopped in front of Komui's desk. The man looked up at him almost piteously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Your future will be changed completely. There's no going back."

"I want to see Allen," Chaoji replied. "I heard he's marrying one of your people."

"He's marrying General Kanda Yuu. Then he will be joining the ranks of the Exorcists." Komui sighed. "I cannot allow you to join the Order, Chaoji. I'm sorry."

The summoner gave a noise of frustration, running his hand through his hair. He then leaned against the desk with two hands.

"Please; the only thing that kept me in Lady Anita's home was Allen," he said beseechingly. "Give me the power to find a new purpose for my life. Let me redeem myself."

Komui studied the young man in front of him. He slowly nodded. "Alright."

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _Black Order Cafeteria_

Lavi watched Kanda with an intent gaze. The General ignored the red headed scribe as he ate the cool noodles in his bowl. He didn't even move when a letter was pushed towards him.

"Found it in the mail this morning. Leverrier already opened it, but I thought you might want to read it as well," said Lavi. Kanda snorted, pausing to sip his tea.

"Really Yuu; read it."

"Don't call me that," the General growled. He glanced at the envelope. "Just tell me what it's about. I know you already looked at the letter."

Lavi's smile didn't diminish. "Of course I read it. Which is why you should. It's from the Earl."

Kanda stopped eating. He turned sharp eyes to the envelope at once. Japanese characters scrawled across the outside. He quickly picked it up, sliding out the letter. His dark eyes quickly scanned over the contents. His lips parted in surprise and his gaze darted over to Lavi.

"Is this true?" he demanded. The red head continued to grin.

"Leverrier asked the same thing. The messenger from the Noah arrived this morning." That single green eye closed pleasantly. "They have taken Allen home; two weeks from now you two will be married. Congratulations, Yuu!"

The letter fluttered onto the table as the General buried his face into his hands. Lavi heard his friend give a shuddering sigh. The scribe rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's thanks to your report that they found him. Everything is fine now."

"He didn't recognize me when we met," Kanda said. His voice sounded like an irritated growl; well he was irritated, but he was also hurt. "It's why I didn't take him with me at that moment. How is everything fine now?"

"Kanda; _Allen's back_. Focus on that. It's a miracle that you found him, that he agreed to return to the Noah. Even more miraculous is the fact that he agreed to marry you. I believe that's enough proof," Lavi assured him.

Kanda's hands fell from his face, the stoic mask back in place.

"Thank you for the advice, baka usagi," he said stiffly. The red head waved away the words of gratitude despite how rare they were.

"It's not like I'm helping you," he said breezily. "I simply wanted to record something different than what happens here every day."

The green eye twinkled. "Besides. I have never seen a demon wedding take place. Especially not between a rare immortal and a snow demon."

Kanda smirked at him.

"Who knows; you might actually be invited to the ceremony." The General rose as Lavi's face went blank. After a moment the scribe scrambled to follow him.

"Wait, are you saying you didn't invite me? Please tell me you're kidding!"

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Conspiracies**

Chaoji watched the Generals from a distance. It had been about two weeks since Komui allowed him to join the Black Order. He was given his weapon of exorcism, a bracelet that greatly reminded him of the life he had willingly left behind in order to follow Allen. Until he mastered this tool, he was not allowed to participate in missions. Chaoji did not mind; he spent his time learning everything he could about the Order, spells, Generals, and most importantly: Allen. Allen, as part of the treaty, would marry General Kanda Yuu. After the marriage, he too would become an Exorcist. As of now, they would join hands in marriage in two days. Chaoji had no plans to stop it (even thought he wanted to), but he knew Allen would spend the entire first week of marriage with Kanda on a 'paid vacation'. It was like a honeymoon, but no one wanted to call it that. Anyways, that was when Chaoji decided he would strike. He didn't fear for Allen's chastity, for he had studied much about demon culture. Consummation did not occur until after the first month. He had plenty of opportunities to get Allen back. The fact that only Komui knew he summoned Allen would work well to his advantage, too.

One of the Generals, Theodore, suddenly clapped Kanda on the shoulder, the sound drawing Chaoji's attention. He clambered onto the table so that he stood taller than anyone in the mess hall.

"May I have your attention please?" He called out in a powerful voice. Everyone quieted and obediently looked towards Theodore. "I have an announcement to make:

"As you all know, Kanda will be getting married in two days— "

The room erupted into a cacophony of wolf whistles, cheers, and smiled. Chaoji did not join them. Instead he curled his fists into tight balls underneath the table, completely out of sight.

Theodore waited until they all calmed down a little before he continued on.

"Today his fiancée will arrive here. I want each and every one of you to treat him with respect and kindness. Above all, none of you can tell him about the bachelor party we will throw tomorrow night for— "

Kanda gave an animalistic growl as he yanked his father down from the table. "Disregard that last part! There will be no bachelor party."

There were several (loud) complaints throughout the hall. Chaoji ignored them, deciding that he really needed to perfect his scheme. He had so much to think over; he already knew which spell he wanted to use, and where he wanted to use it.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _In Front of the Black Order_

Komui, Leverrier, and Kanda stood in front of the gate. They were waiting for the arrival of the Earl's carriage. Kanda would never admit it, but he felt nervous about meeting Allen again. Part of him worried about his mouth getting ahead of his brain; being near Allen did that to him.

Ten minutes passed, and the Earl's carriage finally rattled up the gravel road. The trio held their breaths as the door opened. A large man clambered out of the darkened space, placing a top hat over his head as he did so. Kanda saw the faint outline of a smaller figure sitting within the carriage. His heart skipped a beat.

"Millenium Earl, it is good to see you," said Komui. He held a hand out for the Earl to shake. The large man eagerly accepted it. "I take it your trip went well?"

"Quite." The Earl turned to Kanda, a twinkle of affection in his eye. "Yuu."

Kanda gave the man a formal bow. "Adam."

"It's been a few years. I must say, I have never felt more gratitude towards you than now. Thank you for the letter concerning my grandson, as well as not acting on your own."

"I only wish that I could have helped you both more," Kanda murmured. Only the Earl heard him.

"Do not worry; being around you would have only made him more stubborn, I think." The Earl turned. "Speaking of which...Allen, you can come out now."

Kanda watched as that shadowy figure shifted slightly. The outline became clearer as Allen stepped out of the carriage. Kanda's breath caught the moment he saw him; Allen looked just the same as the snowy day that they found each other again...ethereal.

The young demon smiled at Komui brightly. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mr. Lee! How is your sister?"

"Fine. It is nice to see that you are adapting so well to your new life, Allen. Oh, let me introduce you." Komui gestured to his two companions. "This is Inspector Leverrier and General Kanda Yuu, your fiancé."

Silver eyes moved onto Kanda,, softening slightly. Kanda resisted the urge to blink, although he had not expected to see a gentle expression when regarding him.

"Thank you for returning my scarf to me," said Allen, his smile less wide and formal. It warmed Kanda a thousand times more. "Perhaps it was fate that brought us together again."

"You remember me?" Kanda asked in surprise.

"Only that you returned my scarf to me when it blew into your face." Suddenly Allen looked irritated. "By the way, I am not a 'beansprout' or 'moyashi'!"

Before Kanda could retort, an evil smirk lit Allen's face. "Ba-Ka-n-da."

That one little nickname left Kanda speechless. He didn't know how to respond. Then he snorted softly, endearingly.

"You idiot," he told the white haired demon in a gentle voice. "You will always be Moyashi to me."

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Father**

Kanda and Allen sat together in the library for bonding time (Leverrier's orders). They spoke to each other with uncertain words and great hesitance at first.

"So why are you marrying me if I am a stranger?" Kanda asked.

"I trusted my instinct, and my family. I knew they would never allow me to marry someone...bad," Allen finished lamely, with a blush. "It worked out well enough. I fell in love with you when we met that time in the snow. I couldn't help feel I knew you."

"Oh really?" Kanda asked dubiously. Allen scowled at him.

"Believe what you will," he muttered in irritation. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Allen peeked at his fiancé after his brief anger passed. "Kanda?"

"Yes?" The General replied somewhat snippishly.

"Perhaps you could help me," Allen began, staring at the table. "When I awoke in my summoner's home I had a problem with my memory. I couldn't recall my life, my family, or even my friends."

Kanda looked at his fiancé's face. He 'tched'.

"I knew that," he said gruffly. "I already decided to help you in any way that I can."

"Just listen for a little bit. There was one thing I did remember," Allen interrupted, his eyes bright. Kanda waited for him to continue, caught in the young demon's charm. "I remembered the taste of soba. I later learned that I _hate_ soba. So why did I remember that Kanda?"

Kanda didn't quite understand what his fiancé was getting at. He hardly understood the implications Allen was making (he couldn't possibly know Kanda ate soba every meal), and as a result he hardly noticed when a pale hand reached out to touch his cheek. He did, however, feel the lips brushing against his in a gentle kiss. The sensation made Kanda's breath catch for a moment. Then he drew Allen closer and kissed him passionately to make up for the years they had missed. The two clung to one another as if the world was ending; when they finally broke apart, Allen grinned triumphantly.

"I was right. You taste like soba," he whispered with twinkling eyes. Behind him someone gave a low whistle. They turned to see a red-headed scribe watching them with his single eye.

"That was some kiss," Lavi remarked with clear admiration in his voice. "Do demons even allow stuff like that before marriage?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"There's someone here who wants to see Allen. Alone," Lavi added. The couple exchanged a look. The snow demon nodded reluctantly, rising from his chair.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _Exorcist Quarters, Black Order_

Allen entered the private bedroom. He didn't quite know what to expect, but the room looked (relatively) normal and that alleviated some of his nerves.

"I take it you didn't stay away from that pedophile," growled an irritated voice. Allen stared at the uniformed guest. A variety of clashing emotions filled him. For example, he found the smell of cigarettes both comforting and disgusting. That red hair also invoked a mixture of excitement and dread in him.

"M-Master?" He stammered uncertainly.

"Who else?" Marian Cross demanded. He grunted when a small body barreled into him and thin arms wrapped themselves about his waist. The General hesitated to return the embrace, but as Allen began to tremble he realized that this was not one of the apparitions people created to make him feel better. It was the real Allen. Marian pulled the young demon close, brushing a kiss on top of snow-white hair in the semblance of rare (and gentle) affection. He breathed in the faint scent of his precious son.

"You're here."

Marian forced a smile onto his face. "Of course I am here. And I am not leaving again."

Allen pulled away abruptly, his face blank. "I don't want you to stay."

Marian slapped his son on the head. He scowled irritably.

"I was trying to be nice," he grumbled.

"Don't; it's weird," Allen replied. "Besides, you called Kanda a pedophile."

Marian's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his son's fiancé.

"I don't like that man," he said bluntly. When Allen began to glare at him, he amended his words. "But since you chose him _again_ , I will accept your engagement and even throw in my blessing."

Allen's glare changed into a brilliant smile.

"Why thank you Master," the snow demon said warmly. "I thought you would never accept Kanda."

"I still don't trust him, which is why I will be staying and participating in your wedding," Marian added triumphantly. Allen's eyes bulged comically.

"What?" He yelped. "No—just—you can't do that!"

Marian grinned maniacally. "Oh, I certainly can, and I definitely _will_."

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Wedding Day**

Allen slipped on the scarlet tunic, pulling up the simple cream colored pants. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. The brilliant tunic fell to his knees in a simple cut. It clung to his upper body, collar fastened to his throat. The short sleeves bore intricate gold embroidery, as did the bottom edge of the tunic. The pants Allen wore rode on his hips despite how fashionably baggy they were. The bottoms cuffed at his ankles with scarlet ropes of silk as thin as a necklace, tiny bells hanging off the ends. Allen scowled as he caught sight of the slit on both sides of the tunic. One could see a smidgen of snow-white flesh between the pants and scarlet material.

"Am I really getting married in this?" He demanded irritably. Road scoffed at her cousin, bringing him two red slippers to put on as well.

"It is proper for a member of the Noah family to wear the traditional garb of marriage. It's not my fault we do not differentiate between male and female," she replied crossly. She forced the shoes onto Allen impatiently and adjusted the clothing until no more flesh showed. Inappropriately. "Besides, it represents your demon heritage."

Road's gaze flickered curiously to Allen's face. "Have you recovered anymore memories?"

"Very few," Allen admitted. "I am looking on the bright side: I know people's faces, what they do, what their relationship is to me, and so on. For now, I am content with that."

Both Noahs froze as they heard shuffling outside the door followed by a curse. Allen smiled.

"It is bad luck to see your fiancé dressed up on the wedding day," he called teasingly. To fuel a little more oil to the fire, he added, "BaKanda."

"Shut up Moyashi. I just wanted to apologize...I will not be able to marry you as a demon today. I will be wearing my uniform."

Allen's eyes softened as his mouth widened. "Idiot. You have nothing to apologize for. I accept you for who you are."

"Now go away!" Road roared before Kanda could give a cheesy reply back. "We still have work to do!"

Kanda gave her a few vituperative words through the door before finally leaving. Road grinned evilly at Allen, a box suddenly appearing in her hands. Silver eyes studied it warily.

"Now it is time for jewelry," she announced. Allen gulped.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _The Great Hall_

"This is an odd ceremony," Lavi, the best man, remarked. "It's not normal at all."

Kanda scowled. He moved his hand to touch the comforting hilt of Mugen. The contact did not lessen the butterflies dancing in his stomach. He was going to marry Allen today. After four years of waiting...it was really going to happen. He felt elated. Jittery. Excited.

Suddenly the doors of the chapel opened. A procession of 'bridesmaids' took place. Lenalee led in a pale yellow dress to represent innocent childhood. Lulubell followed, wearing a brighter yellow to embody the height of life. Road's dress was by far the darkest, representing the waning light of old age. The three women moved on the opposite side of the altar where Lavi and Kanda stood.

Kanda drew in a sharp breath. Directly before him, in the doorway, stood Allen. He wore passionate crimson, gold jewelry (bracelets, necklaces, rings, earrings, ear cuffs) that spoke of the Noah's prestige and wealth, and lastly he bore a fiery orange shawl draped over his white hair. Allen looked every part a demon ready to be married. He dressed in wondrous, powerful colors that made him almost appear barbaric with the amount of metal he wore. Kanda found the look...attractive.

Marian appeared behind his son, glaring at his fellow General and soon-to-be son-in-law. Allen gave Kanda an attempted smile (it more resembled a silent plea) as he took his father's arm and began to walk down the aisle. From here Kanda could see Allen's nervousness—and his joy. It seemed like an eternity passed before the father and son made it to where Kanda stood, but at last they arrived. Marian wore an evil grin as he handed off his son.

"If you hurt my boy, I will kill you," Marian threatened through clenched teeth. Kanda rolled his eyes and grabbed Allen's wrist, pulling the demon by his side. Kanda's hand moved to Allen's lower back and they turned to face the person who would marry them. Both of them flinched as they saw who it was.

"We are doing the human ceremony and the demon one?" Allen asked uneasily. The Earl (no longer in his human form) chuckled.

"Of course. It has to be legal for everybody in order for the treaty to be completely ratified," he replied.

"This is stupid," Kanda growled. He was not looking forward to the length of time it would take to complete both ceremonies. From the way Allen was shifting, he worried about the same thing.

"Let the marriage ceremony begin," Komui chirped happily, Bible in hand.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **A Brewing Storm**

Allen sighed happily. He slumped into the chair beside his new husband, tired of standing (and embarrassed by the kiss that sealed their union).

"Glad that's done with," Kanda growled. He caught sight of Lavi drinking wine not so far away. "I hope that he won't make a mess of our reception. "

"He probably will." Allen shyly slipped his hand into his husband's, looking at their intertwined fingers. "I don't mind though. I'm so happy, I could burst."

Kanda's full attention focused on Allen. For a moment he simply stared at the young demon. Then a smile tugged at his mouth. He leaned closer to Allen, hoping for another passion-induced kiss.

"Just because you married my son does not mean you can kiss him in front of me," Marian drawled, standing by the newly-wed couple. Kanda pulled away with a growl of frustration.

"Damn you Cross," he spat. The man chuckled shamelessly.

"Get used to it brat. We are family now."

Allen shook his head in amusement, ignoring the arguing Generals. He caught sight of an approaching figure, eyes widening.

Chaoji stopped right in front of Allen, not sparing the other two a single glance.

"Chaoji," Allen said in surprise. "You decided to come to the wedding?"

"Yes. I thought it appropriate to visit you on this special day," Chaoji replied. "After all you are my beloved ex."

Having said all he wanted to say, Chaoji left the head table, leaving Allen speechless, Kanda fuming, and Marian confused. Allen's father spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

"Allen, would you please explain who that was."

"Chaoji. He's a summoner from Lady Anita's household," Allen replied. "He summoned me four years ago as his familiar."

"I take it he was your boyfriend as well," muttered Kanda. Allen nodded.

"Yes. It seemed pretty important to him, so I agreed. That's what familiars are supposed to do right?"

Kanda saw the genuine curiosity in the young demons face and snorted, his anger forgotten.

"I forgot you don't understand human socialization," he mused. He let the matter fall. Marian was not quite so accepting.

"Did he kiss you? Did he take your virginity?" The man demanded. Allen flushed a very bright red while his spouse's jealousy blazed.

"We only kissed a couple of times, that's all!"

Before the conversation could continue, Leverrier stood up, wearing his grim, black attire. He held up a glass, tapping a fork on it to gather the attention of everyone in the room. Marian reluctantly turned in his seat. Kanda pulled his hands away from Allen's.

"I have many things to say. Firstly: Today, we aren't simply celebrating the marriage of two people; we are celebrating the peace between two great empires. Secondly: Thank you all for your contributions. Thirdly: Congratulations Kanda Yuu and— "

"Aww, ignore him!" cried a loud voice. Everyone turned to see Lavi moving to stand on the table. Allen could not help laughing. He looked over at Kanda, who was brooding, and his smile diminished.

"I have known Kanda for years now. He has never been one to follow the rules, and he always does what he wants. When I heard my friend was in an arranged marriage, I could not believe it." Lavi turned to Allen, green eye sparkling. "Then I saw his fiancé. I knew when I saw them together that they were perfect for each other. Al. Yuu. Good luck!"

There was a clamorous applause. Allen turned to his husband, filled with uncertainty and concern.

"Have I done something wrong?" He whispered.

"You are an idiot, Moyashi," growled Kanda. Allen's eyebrow twitched.

"The name is Allen. We are married now and you can't even remember that?" Kanda turned away, ignoring him. "Hey, I am talking to you!"

Allen tugged at his arm, family jewelry jingling.

"Kanda, tell me what is bothering you!" He begged. Kanda gave in reluctantly.

"I hate knowing that someone else kissed you. I know that you didn't know about our relationship at the time, nor did you understand Chaoji's intentions, but I still hate it."

Kanda stated into Allen's eyes in order to express his pain and jealousy.

"Ah!" Lavi shouted as he stood up on the table once more. "I almost forgot! Enjoy your wedding night you two!"

The moment ruined, the General sighed, passing a hand over his face. He was going to kill Lavi.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Reconciliation**

Kanda and Allen were lead to their room in a procession. Once they were inside the General pulled away from his spouse. He disappeared into the adjoining room. Allen moved to follow but thought better of it and decided to change out of his clothes first. Once clad in sleeping clothes the snow demon searched for his husband. He found Kanda sitting on a couch by the bedroom window, staring outside with his uniform unbuttoned. The bed remained untouched save for the sword tossed onto it.

"Kanda," Allen called softly. He scowled when no answer came. "Kanda answer me before I kick your ass!"

The General blinked, startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You're being a jerk," Allen said blandly. He understood why, after his husband had explained it to him. "I am sorry for what I did concerning my relationship with Chaoji, but it's in the past now. Let it go."

Kanda's jaw tightened. He had been brooding, but it wasn't like he was angry with Allen. After all, he had forgiven him hours ago.

"I'm not angry at you," he grumbled. He rose from the couch, moving towards the bed. He lifted Mugen, set it against the wall, and began to disrobe. "And I forgave you hours ago."

Allen averted his gaze with pinkened cheeks as his husband removed the coat of his uniform.

"You would be an idiot not to," he mumbled. Kanda turned to him, only wearing pants now. He held his hand out to the young demon. Allen swallowed as he recognized the offer. He wasn't quite sure he could sleep with Kanda dressed in so little, but nevertheless he took the hand. The General pulled him close. They laid down on the bed together, staring into each other's eyes. The show demon's blush did not diminish. Kanda snorted.

"Baka Moyashi," he whispered with a gentle smile. He pressed a kiss to snowy locks of hair. "We will only be sleeping here."

Allen mentally kicked himself. He cursed himself for thinking in the gutter. Then he pushed closer to his husband as drowsiness set in.

"I knew that BaKanda," he replied sleepily. He moved to touch the scar on Kanda's chest, surprised at how it felt. "Hey, Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Allen."

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _Exorcist's Quarter's Chaoji_

On the other side of the Order, Chaoji readied his plan. He would not be able to renew his contract with Allen, but he had another way to rescue the demon. He had also taken the time to make a new home for himself and Allen. It was his gift to Allen to celebrate their love.

Chaoji turned to the girl, Road Camelot, when she whimpered.

"Are you ready to be sacrificed?" He asked. The girl sobbed and pulled away from him in fear. She could do very little, since he had bound and gagged her. "With your life, I shall have my love again."

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Spell of Destruction**

Allen and Kanda woke the next morning to a trembling room and an awful din of groans and creaks. The General acted quickly, pulling his husband from their warm bed. He pushed the small demon towards the window of their suite.

"What is going on?" Allen exclaimed in a panic. Deep down he already knew the answer. The name of the spell he last saw Chaoji reading flickered traitorously in his mind, along with the realization the summoner would do anything to get him back.

"Don't know," Kanda replied in a clipped tone. He opened the window and lifted Allen onto the sill.

"Wait, we're five stories high," Allen realized. He clutched onto Kanda's bare arms.

"You'll be fine," the older of the two assured him. Both flinched as shouts began to reach them. It sounded like Miranda calling for Marian. The entire building shifted dangerously.

"I am not worried for myself. My power can protect me. Yours cannot," Allen said with fear in his eyes. He tried to pull Kanda with him.

"You can't support two people," Kanda deflected. "Hurry up and go, I need to help evacuate the building."

Allen opened his mouth to argue. Suddenly an invisible line wrapped around his waist and jerked him back. He gave a startled cry and Kanda surged forward to grab at him, missing.

A figure rose from the ground below, pulling the snow demon towards him at a leisure page despite the struggle and the sharp icicles spraying out at him, released in Allen's panic. But magic from a demon did not harm summoners. Soon Allen was completely caught in a pair of powerful arms.

"Let him go Chaoji!" Kanda ordered angrily. Allen stiffened in shock and turned to face his captor.

"Chaoji?" He breathed. Allen shook his head, expression changing. He should have known, had known but hoped the man wouldn't. "Why are you doing this? Please stop! Stop this spell!"

"If you never had these obligations—the Order, Kanda, your family—then you would be mine. I am just destroying those obligations for you," Chaoji replied. He turned his attention to the General. "All of this is your fault."

"Please Chaoji," Allen begged. "Don't do this. It's going to kill you!"

Chaoji ignored him, and instead tightened his arms around the demon.

"I will stop you," Kanda swore.

"You can't even leave the building, let alone reach me," the summoner replied in amusement. He pointed to a small form on the ground. "I am channeling the power of the spell through her. You will need to kill her first to get to me."

They both looked down and saw Road tied up with a rope on the ground, unable to escape. Allen was horrified to see his blood relative on the ground. He was even more horrified to know she was about to die.

"How dare you! You can't expect to get away with this," Kanda spat. Chaoji raised a hand.

"Watch me."

Allen saw the arm come down and moved to stop the motion. It was too late. Chaoji made a single sweeping gesture and the world came to a standby. A pair of silver eyes shot to the window Kanda stood in. A single crack shattered the silence. Everything began to fall to pieces. The Black Order crumbled. Allen screamed his husband's name as he lost sight of his love as the building crumpled to dust. Down below Road collapsed like a doll whose strings had been cut. Lifeless.

Allen screamed and screamed, fighting the man who held him captive. He cried neither words nor names; yet he screamed for every soul that perished in the building's destruction. Tears streamed down Allen's face. The dust eventually choked him and he weakened enough to finally give up his struggle.

Chaoji took advantage of this, kissing Allen's temple.

"Now I have my prize, my own Helen."

Allen did not hear him. He was too busy mourning the loss of his husband, his family, his friends, his home.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **An Ending**

Chaoji, seduced by black magic and his own selfishness, had gone mad long ago. He killed everyone at the Order without a second thought. He thought Allen would not mind if that included his family members. Then Chaoji took Allen to show the numb demon his gift of celebration. He had built a beautiful palace from ice. Everything was perfect in every little detail. It even had servants supplied from ice.

Chaoji was utterly confused when Allen's face, which had been utterly emotionless, morphed into contempt.

"What is wrong?" Chaoji asked. Allen glared at him, controlling the urge to kill this man.

"What is wrong," he echoed. "What is wrong? You just killed everyone I ever held dear and then bring me to this place like a sick bastard because you expect me to be happy about it. Thankful, even!"

"I freed you," Chaoji pointed out. "I also made you this palace. You would never need to leave and you would be with me—"

"I loved Kanda!" Allen roared. "You took me from him, you didn't free me. Here, you want to cage me so that I never see of the light of day again. I hate you!"

"You're being dramatic," Chaoji scoffed.

"You just committed a massacre! How can you feel nothing?!"

The snow demon's anguish and grief fueled his anger. He made an animalistic noise that invoked the raw emotion he was feeling. Allen combed his fingers through his hair harshly. He could feel the pain swirling beneath his breast again, the numbness pulled away. Allen wanted to cry again, he wanted to lash out at the one responsible for everything.

The young demon fell onto his knees. A shockwave of frigid air blasted from him, followed by a lethal barrage of icicles, and a blizzard.

Chaoji stated at the display. The debris flying did not harm him, for it was made of demon magic. However, it tore down the beautiful walls of his hard work. Tore down his hard work, and all of his dreams of living a long and happy life with the demon.

The winds died down and left behind a frozen tundra and ruins all around them. Chaoji, filled with rage, summoned a knife in his hand and marched towards Allen. He yanked the head of white back to expose the vulnerable throat to his blade.

"Do you know what you have done?" Chaoji demanded. "You just destroyed our future together!"

Allen gave him an empty smile. "Then you know how I feel. I would rather die than live with you for even a second in time."

His eyes hardened.

"You better kill me now before I lower myself to your level and make us more even."

Chaoji scowled.

"Like I would ever let you after what you have done."

He moved the knife, ready to slit the pale throat.

 **。》** **0** **0** **《 。**

 _Kanda and Lavi_

Kanda kept onto Lavi's back, thankful that his friend could take on the powerful form of an eagle. His mind was still reeling from what happened. The last thing he remembered was the floor falling out from under his feet and Allen screaming. Then he woke up, safe in the forest nearby. He learned that Miranda had found Marian just in time to get his help. She stopped time at the last moment—just when all stone broke, but none had yet died—and used Marian's gift of creating portals to transport them away safely. She then explained that Allen had not been in her area of influence and was missing. Hence the embarkment on Lavi's back. Luckily, Kanda could sense Allen's presence. No matter the distance he could find him now that they were married.

"Take me to the mountains east of here," said Kanda. At once his friend took off.

It seemed an eternity passed before they discovered the rings of a palace made of ice. Kanda froze as he saw the position Allen was in, a knife about to cut into his throat. Lavi saw it too and dove down immediately. At the same moment Kanda unsheathed his sword.

"Netherworld insects!" He cried. His voice carried across the air and the two grounded figures looked up at him. One with shock and hesitant disbelief. The other with fear.

The General saw his name form on Allen's lips. He watched with great satisfaction as his attack cut through the summoner's arms and forced him to release the snow demon. Lavi was close enough to the ground now and Kanda leapt from his friend's back to land on the ground. He approached Chaoji with quick steps.

"You—impossible! Magic can't hurt me," Chaoji growled. He was obviously in pain.

"Magic from a human or a demon can't," Kanda replied. He raised Mugen, hoping to end that pain. And more importantly, that life. "I am neither."

Having said this he thrust the blade into the madman's throat. He watched the man fall, then wrenched it out and wiped his blade clean.

"K-Kanda," Allen stammered uncertainly. Allen's voice caught as his husband meet his eyes. Tears fell once more, these one happier. He rushed into his spouse's arms. "You're real! You're alive!"

Kanda hugged him back just as tightly.

"Yes, I am here and I'm alive," Kanda replied. "So is everyone else; the nightmare is over now. It's going to be okay."

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Extra**

Tyki whistled as he approached the newly built Black Order. He was impressed that they could reconstruct something so enormous in only three months. Humans were certainly a tenacious lot.

Tyki yelped as he saw Komui emerge from within the large door carrying a gigantic pair of scissors and wearing a huge grin.

"Welcome home!" The human declared happily. To the demon's relief he tossed aside the sharp object. "You missed the grand opening where I cut the ribbon."

Tyki forced a smile on his face. "That's a pity."

He was honestly glad to hear he had missed that scene. This man was an insane genius. One could never trust him with anything. Especially not sharp objects.

"I see you brought another visitor with you," said Komui as he looked post the tall demon's shoulder. Tyki glanced back where Road was loitering. All of her attention was focused on rather large cleave in the gravel. "How is she doing?"

Tyki smiled softly.

"Road is doing much better. She laughs and plays like nothing ever happened," he replied. "I really can't thank you enough for using that exorcist to stop time until the Earl got here; he was the only one capable of surviving the transfer of punishment that summoner left on her."

Komui shook his head. He had not really expected it to help the girl, he thought she was going to die. One woman, however believed otherwise. Miranda stopped Road's time before death could befall her. This allowed the Earl to take the brunt of the spell's cost when he arrived. He became the sacrifice instead. Afterwards he joked about how he lost an entire lifetime from his years, but the Earl was unique. The world cannot function without darkness. He was that darkness, so nothing would ever kill him. Tyki didn't really think much of this rumor, for the Earl was kind and gentle. But something remained true: the Earl could not die.

"I do not take credit for any of that. It must go to Miranda. She believed in your family," Komui replied.

Tyki shrugged. It didn't matter to him. They still had an exorcist to thank and repay. The two fell into a silence that was neither awkward nor easy. It took Road, who came skipping along, to break it.

"Hello Komui," she said pleasantly.

"Hello Miss Road," Komui replied with a mock bow. His mischievous grin returned. "What brings you here on your visit today?"

"Tyki didn't tell you?"

The demon averted his gaze. It had slipped his mind.

"No, he did not," Komui replied.

"Oh! Well I came here to inform you that Kanda and Allen will be returning to our estate in a week or so," she explained brightly. Komui's jaw dropped.

"Are they finally returning from their honeymoon?!" He exclaimed. "It's about time. Leverrier would not stop asking me when they would come back. It didn't help the situation that Marian Cross assisted them in esca—I mean, disappearing."

"They deserved it though," Tyki said thoughtfully. After the years spent apart, and the Chaoji fiasco, they did deserve a vacation. He didn't know where they went. He only knew they had been gone for nearly three months.

Komui sighed. "Yes, they do. It simply shocks me that Kanda—inhuman Kanda—took a vacation. I find it mind-boggling."

Road suddenly perked up."Wait, Kanda is not human?"

Tyki snorted. "Of course not. All of the Exorcists are children or descendants of demons. You don't think we would let Allen marry someone without demon blood did you?"

Komui coughed into his hand awkwardly.

"Actually, Kanda is not any of those things," he Noahs stared at him blankly. He mistook the gaze and added, "Don't worry, he should have a nice looooooong life with Allen."

Tyki frowned. "But Noah reincarnate after their first life. He won't see Kanda again after this life."

The mad scientist tapped the side of his nose.

"But he will. Because Kanda is a phoenix; every time he dies, he will rise from the ashes again and live once more," he told them warmly. His eyes twinkled, for he thought it was good the two would receive a good future rather than a happy ending. Besides, with the way the two bickered, they would not always have sunshine and roses.

"Somehow I think everything will work out for those two," Road mused with a small smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. "No matter what destiny throws their way, I think they will overcome it. Destiny put them together in the first place."


End file.
